In varying situations, when using a modern sporting rifle or military style rifle, the user often needs to carry additional ammunition to replenish the firearm when it is depleted, and also quickly reload their firearm in an efficient and effective manor while applying their focus and attention elsewhere. This magazine dispenser is a solution to an efficient and effective way to carry additional ammunition, dispense the ammunition via magazines while the user goes to the same exact location to retrieve a fresh magazine that is oriented in the hand the same way every time it is retrieved instead of searching for an additional magazine, extracting it, orienting it in the user's hand, and then having to reload by engaging the magazine in the firearm. This magazine dispenser also protects the magazine and ammunition from the elements and dirt/dust/debris when not in use and while in storage as well as when in the ready position. It is a quick and easy way to replenish the reserve being carried on the user, a way to carry and transport multiple magazine carriers, can be oriented and located per the user's preference, and is a way to organize and store magazines and the carriers themselves when not in use or in a reserve status.